Burrito
|image = Burrito3-GTAV-front.png |aparições = Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Grand Theft Auto IV The Lost and Damned The Ballad of Gay Tony Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Grand Theft Auto V Grand Theft Auto Online |resistencia = Média |velocidade = Média |capacidade = 4 (motorista e três passageiros) |tipo = Van utilitária Pontente |tração = traseira |Portas = 3 portas |Preço = Variáveis |fabricante = Declasse (Universo HD) }} O é uma van recorrente que aparece no Universo 3D e no Universo HD. É fabricado pela Declasse no universo HD. Design Universo 3D Em Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas e Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories lembram um , semelhante ao Rumpo em Grand Theft Auto III (o Rumpo permaneceu disponível no GTA Vice City e GTA San Andreas, mas assumiu um novo design. O Burrito, ao contrário do Rumpo, tem tração traseira em vez da roda dianteira.) O GTA Vice City e o GTA San Andreas Burritos estão disponíveis com ou sem um spoiler e luzes no teto; esses recursos são padrão em todos os Burritos do GTA Vice City Stories. O Burrito do GTA Vice City Stories apresenta estampas de dois tons, ao contrário das outras versões. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' O Burrito é reintroduzido em Grand Theft Auto IV em uma forma redesenhada, na marca Declasse. Ele é projetado à semelhança do , com uma aparência mais ampla e desajeitada, com rodas desproporcionalmente menores do que o corpo, e posicionado em posições mais afastadas de seu chassi, ao contrário da maioria das vans modernas. A van assemelha-se à sua base na maior parte, mas a traseira e os lados foram retirados da terceira geração do (os vincos dos lados foram interpretados como linhas de junção) e as luzes traseiras têm semelhança com as encontradas no Dodge Ram Van, dando ao veículo geral uma aparência anacrônica. O Burrito padrão não possui mais os acessórios esportivos; em GTA IV, estes são vistos apenas no Gang Burrito. As empresas que usam o Burrito são T.Watts & Sons, Spin on This Laundromat, LibEl e a Pharte Gas. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' O Burrito em Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars parece basear-se em certa medida no mesmo Burrito em GTA IV, com uma aparência utilitária e um desempenho similarmente ruim. No entanto, a van não tem um rack de teto, e seu esquema de cores parece mais diversificado, As empresas que usam o Burrito no jogo são FlyUS, Sprunk, Eris, Burger Shot, and Ranch. 'Grand Theft Auto V' Em Grand Theft Auto V e Grand Theft Auto Online, o Burrito retorna, desta vez em dois modelos diferentes: O primeiro é o mesmo modelo do GTA IV e é apresentado com novas pinturas e graças aos gráficos revisados, acabamentos cromados foram destacados. O segundo é um Burrito redesenhado de "segunda geração". Muito parecido com o da vida real, a segunda geração do Burrito mantém o perfil da geração anterior. Os lados retêm os vincos inspirados no Chevrolet Van de 1996 da primeira geração, enquanto o revestimento de plástico preto foi aplicado na frente e na traseira para fazer a van parecer mais alinhada com as ofertas atuais da GM, mais especificamente, o GMC Savana, versão do Express. Como a maioria das vans no jogo, ambas as versões do Burrito não podem ser modificadas na Los Santos Customs. Galeria ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' SpinOnThisLaundromatBurrito-GTAIV-front.png|A versão padrão do Burrito em Grand Theft Auto IV. BurritoPiping-GTAIV-front.png| O Burrito com um variante em Grand Theft Auto IV. BurritoPiping2-GTAIV-front.png|O Burrito com tubulação em Grand Theft Auto IV. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' Burrito-GTACW.png|O Burrito no versão Nintendo DS do Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' McGillBurrito-GTAV-RSC.png|o Burrito da (1º geração) no Rockstar Games Social Club. BurritoLSDWP-GTAV-RSC.png|o Burrito da (1º geração) com tubulação no Rockstar Games Social Club. BugstarsVan-GTAV-RSC.png|A Bugstars Burrito no Rockstar Games Social Club. Burrito3-GTAV-RSC.jpg|o Burrito da (2ª geração) no Rockstar Games Social Club. Burrito2-GTAV-Livery.png|Bugstars. Burrito4-GTAV-Livery.png|McGill-Olsen Construction. Burrito-GTAV-InsideRear.png|Interior do Burrito na Primeira geração. Burrito2-GTAV-InsideRear.png|Interior do Bugstars Burrito. Burrito3-GTAV-InsideRear.png|Interior do Burrito na Segunda geração. Burrito4-GTAV-InsideRear.png|Interior traseira do McGill-Olsen Burrito. Burrito5-GTAV-InsideRear.png|Interior do Snow Burrito. Marcas ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' LibelBurrito-GTAIV-Livery.png|Libel. PharteGasBurrito-GTAIV-Livery.png|Pharte Gas. SpinOnThisLaundromatBurrito-GTAIV-Livery.png|Spin on This Laundromat. TWatts&SonsBurrito-GTAIV-Livery.png|T.Watts & Sons. SpinOnThisLaundromatBurrito-GTAIV-front.png|O Burrito da Spin on This Laundromat em Grand Theft Auto IV. TwattsSonsBurrito-GTAIV-front.png|O Burrito da T.Watts & Sons em Grand Theft Auto IV. PharteGasBurrito-GTAIV-front.png|O Burrito da Pharte Gas em Grand Theft Auto IV. LibelBurrito-GTAIV-front.png|O Burrito da Libel em Grand Theft Auto IV. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' BurritoEris-GTACW-front.jpg|Burrito da Eris. BurritoBurgerShot-GTACW-front.jpg|Burrito da Burger Shot BurritoFlyUS-GTACW-front.jpg|Burrito da Fly US. BurritoRanch-GTACW-front.jpg|Burrito da Ranch. BurritoSprunk-GTACW-front.jpg|Burrito da Sprunk. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' AtomicBurrito-GTAV-Livery.png|Atomic. PharteGasBurrito-GTAV-Livery.png|Pharte Gas. LSDWPBurrito-GTAV-Livery.png|Los Santos Department of Water & Power. McGillOlsenBurrito-GTAV-Livery.png|McGill-Olsen Construction. AtomicBurrito-GTAV-front.png|O Burrito da Atomic em Grand Theft Auto V. PharteGasBurrito-GTAV-front.png|O Burrito da Pharte Gas em Grand Theft Auto V. LSWPBurrito-GTAV-front.png|O Burrito da Los Santos Department of Water & Power em Grand Theft Auto V. McGillOlsenBurrito-GTAV-front.png|O Burrito da McGill-Olsen Construction em Grand Theft Auto V. Navegação Categoria:Veículos Categoria:Veículos do GTA Vice City Categoria:Veículos do GTA San Andreas Categoria:Veículos do GTA Vice City Stories Categoria:Veículos do GTA IV Categoria:Veículos do GTA Chinatown Wars Categoria:Veículos do GTA V Categoria:Veículos do GTA Online Categoria:Veículos de Gangues